1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link rod type adjustable screen fixing apparatus, and more particularly to a screen fixing apparatus flexibly installed around the periphery of a screen for changing the size and form of the screen to provide a very convenient and cost-effective apparatus with an easy and efficient installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic multimedia is generally used for advertising, and screen becomes a mainstream of such electronic advertising with dynamic multimedia audio/video effects. With reference to FIG. 1 for a structure of a conventional screen fixing base, the screen fixing base comprises: a fixing base 90, having a frame 91 and an embedding space 92 defined by the frame 91. When the structure is used, the fixing base 90 is mounted onto or embedded into a wall 100, and a screen 93 is installed and fixed at an embedding space 92 of the fixing base 90, such that the screen 93 can be used for audio and video advertising or propagandas. Although the fixing base 90 can achieve the effect of containing and positioning the screen 93, there are drawbacks, such as if the area or size of the screen 93 cannot meet the actual need and the fixing base 90 no longer can be used, it is necessary to exchange or expand the screen 93, or else the fixing base 90 will become a waste. The prior art is not cost-effective, or even causes an environmental issue for the disposal. If it is necessary to change the size of a screen 93 with a changed fixing base 90, the fixed base 90 has to be changed again. Obviously, the design of the structure of the conventional screen fixing base is not good enough. Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers to develop a cost-effective screen fixing apparatus to overcome the shortcomings of the prior.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the conventional screen fixing base and its structural design, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to develop a convenient and cost-effective link rod type adjustable screen fixing apparatus to serve the general public and promote the related industry.